Pay Attention to Moi
by Sierra Wood
Summary: The American Revolution happens and France finds himself not being paid attention to. So he devises a plan to get the world to look at him once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey, what's up? Usually I only have a note at the end but I figured no one would pay much attention to it, not that anyone would pay attention here either... So I got this idea from J Michael Tatum himself at the panel he did at AWA, which was awesome btw! Someone asked him what he thought the French Revolution was in terms of Hetalia. So this is it! I've been meaning to do this since the con but I'm just now getting around to it. This is going to be split into short little parts and pieces so they will be pretty short. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's not fair England! You can't keep bullying my people into giving you money to pay for war debts for a war that was fought with France!"<p>

"Your people?! They are still subjects of the crown! They may be here, but they are still British subjects!"

America and England were at it again. Tensions were rising between the nation and his colony. After a war with France, England had war debts to pay and had raised taxes in the colonies. As a result, America was getting fed up with giving England money and being told what to do.

"Yah, well! They won't be for long," America shouted.

"Ha," England laughed, "You're just a child, what do you know?"

America drew himself up and glared, "I'm not a child anymore! You should know that by now!"

"Ok, Mr. Grown Up," England crossed his arms, "what do you know about running a country?"

"I know that you don't just leave the people hanging for years and years and then come back with an iron fist," America said dropping his voice.

"I raised you," England said matching America's tone.

"You left me."

"Oh~honhonhon~ What have we here?~ Angleterre et Amérique having yet another argument? Oui, I am right, no?" France walked up between the nation and colony and threw his arms around their shoulders.

"Go away you frog," England said shrugging his shoulder to get France's arm from around him, "And get your bloody arm off me!"

"Oh, you wound me," France let go of them and clasped his hands over his heart dramatically.

"France, get hold of yourself. I might need you later to help me win my independence from this tyrant," America said turning to walk away.

"Tyrant! I am not a tyrant! And what do you mean win your independence?!" England shouted.

America looked back at England. "You heard me, United Kingdom of Great Britain," he said using England's formal name, "I'm fighting back to gain my independence, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Give me liberty, or give me death." He turned and walked away, leaving England and France standing there.

"He won't last one battle against me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

**Hey y'all! Hope you liked it! Please review! I know it's short, but these little chapters, parts, pieces, things, are going to be pretty short. So again, hoped you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately for England, the American Revolution wasn't easily crushed. He thought it was embarrassing that he had to pay Germany for back up all because, in his mind, America was being a child and throwing a tantrum. The whole world had their eyes on them, and France was annoyed.

"Ugh, everyone is so focused on England's failing colony rearing, and no one is paying attention to me! I am France, the country of amour. Everyone should pay attention to me, instead of that black sheep," France was pacing around his living room ranting to no one in particular. "But how can I get back the attention I deserve?"

He paced around and stopped in front of his fireplace mantle. He looked at the pictures he had there and stopped at a certain one. It was a photo of him and England as children, he had been poking fun at the young England and while he was laughing, England was pouting. France's eyes grew wide as he had an epiphany.

"I know, I'll just annoy Angleterre like I used to. Except on a bigger scale! Then the world will see moi in the spotlight again! And if that doesn't work then I'll figure it out!" France pranced around his living room with the picture laughing at his 'perfect' plan.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

France stopped and put the picture back in it's place. He walked to the front door and answered it. There was a messenger boy who held out a note for him. After paying the boy, he closed his door and opened the note.

_France,_

_We have just received word that America has won a battle against England. After thinking it over, the French government has decided to join in and help America. We are sending you across the ocean along with supplies and troops._

_King Louis XVI of France_

"Honhonhon~ I guess I get my chance sooner than I thought. The world will notice me once more!"

* * *

><p>"Go away you frog! No one invited you," England yelled. He was irritated that France had the nerve to show his face in his colonies.<p>

"Oh~ But I am here to help," France said pretending to be hurt by England's words.

England softened, "Really? You're helping?"

"Oui. But I'll go if you really want me to..." France turned around and started to leave.

"No! Please, stay and help," England said reaching out to France.

France turned back towards England, "If you say so, I'll stay."

England smiled, "Thank you, I could really use your help against America. Little wanker won't stay down."

France smirked, "Oh, you thought I meant that I would help you, the black sheep of Europe. No, I'm here to help Amérique." He turned and pranced away. "See you on the battlefield!" He called back behind him.

"Why you- FRANCE!"


	3. Chapter 3

The war was over and America had won. England finally surrendered when he realized that he couldn't pull the trigger. France had laughed at the world power when he heard about it. For a while, people were giving France some attention but after a while, people didn't care what France was up to and focused on watching the new nation learn and grow.

"Hmph, why are people so interested in that new little country," France pouted, "I bet even if I banged my head against the wall and not stop, no one would notice. Sigh..." The nation sat in his chair pondering and then got an idea.

"That's what I'll do. Next world meeting, I'll just stand in a corner and bang my head against the wall! Oh~honhonhon! It's brilliant, oui!"

* * *

><p>"Hey losers, why is France banging his head against the wall? It's totally unawesome!" Prussia asked pointing out the French nation.<p>

Britain waved his hand, "Leave him. At least he's not annoying me."

The meeting went on and France was left to continue banging his head against the wall.

"Hey, you French loser! Come on the meeting is over!" Prussia exclaimed pulling France away from the wall, "If you keep doing that, you'll get some really unawesome brain damage."

Dazed France replied, "Why yes England, I do hate your face."

Sighing, Prussia slung the nation over his shoulder, "You're lucky the awesome me is so nice. Anyone else would have left you here."

* * *

><p>The next day France received word that a revolution was starting and that the world was watching.<p>

"A revolution? Hononon! It worked! Everyone is paying attention to moi! All is right with 'ze world!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So yah, that's that. I know not my best work, it was a bit of a struggle to write but I wanted to do it. I got the idea from when I went to Anime Weekend Atlanta. J Michael Tatum was there and at his panel someone said, "If the American Revolution was America and England shouting at each other, then what was the French Revolution?" He answered that he saw France wanting attention, so he went and banged his head against the wall. And it worked. So I just had to write it. Anyway, that's all for this slightly bad writing. I'm working on figuring out how I want to continue some of my other fics. Not sure when they'll be updated. I hope sometime before the next year though.**


End file.
